


The Queen's Command

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Pinescifica, Public Sex, School bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	The Queen's Command

**[mrdaxxonford](https://mrdaxxonford.tumblr.com/)** asked:

Smut idea: Mabel sits on Dippers lap and Rides him. Her skirt covers the fact that hes inside her. Meanwhile pacifica is sitting nerby making smalltalk as if she doesn't notice.

————-

“Take off your underwear.”

Mabel’s eyes widened as she checked her phone at her hall locker. It wasn’t quite the text she was expecting to see when she felt it rumble during the last class of the day and her cheeks reddened a bit. Her initial shock soon passing, she leaned back to look around its open door and see her brother with the same surprised expression. He turned to meet her eyes.

“W-well… I, uh, guess I-I’ll see you on the bus…” he said, quickly shuffling off towards the boys bathroom.

Their high school assigned lockers alphabetically so she looked to her left in time to catch the sight of Pacifica casting a knowing smirk in her direction before she closed her own locker and headed off to do whatever. Mabel walked to the girls bathroom to follow the blonde’s instruction, her heart palpitating with both nervousness and interest at what Pacifica had planned for the ride home.  
  
Mabel pretended to be checking her skirt pocket for something as she walked up the school bus steps, actually an effort to prevent anyone from seeing her bare nethers from behind. She approached her usual seat where Dipper already sat and smiled a bit at how badly he hid his embarrassment, pretending to be interested in his journal. She sat next to him and they shared a look, both glad they weren’t the only one to follow Pacifica’s order.

When the prim blonde finally arrived, the two girls in front of her took the seat across from the twins. Pacifica’s usual seat. She stayed standing for a bit and chatted with them quite non-chalantly, Mabel soon realizing that Pacifica planned a sleepover with them from the conversation.

The bus jolted a bit as the driver shifted the gears and closed the door. Pacifica turned to Mabel and said, “Sorry, could you sit on Dippers lap? There’s not enough space for me.”

If it were anyone but Pacifica, the whole bus would have called it bullshit. The three of them could fit just fine on the seat, if a bit cramped. But there was a reason Pacifica’s usual seat was reserved just for her. She was rich and enjoyed a sense of ownership of the ‘land’ that no one even considered questioning. So Mabel sat on Dippers lap, very aware of the hard sensation beneath her.

“Thanks, Mabes!” Pacifica said with a smile, a glint flickering in her eyes while she settled in next to them, facing her other friends across the aisle.

She only used ‘Mabes’ when she wanted to treat the twins as the toys they were for her. In private, it was a term of affection, in public, a sign she was going to have some fun with them. Both were signs of her queenly superiority in the threeway relationship.

The bus jolted again as the driver started moving and everyone rocked with it. Mabel felt Pacifica’s hand pass ever so casually behind her back with the momentum to touch Dippers wrist, then drag over Mabel’s skirt as it came back to its original position. Still conversing with the other girls, she never so much as stuttered through the whole action, giving a silent command to the twins that no one else could know.

Mabel could feel Dipper breathing very heavily behind her, though he suppressed it quite well. They both understood what Pacifica wanted, and neither could resist a command from their queen. She turned her head just enough to catch Mabel’s eye and smirked, clearly glad they knew what she wanted.

It was not easy to do since both of their hands twitched nervously at the fear of discovery, but Dipper and Mabel gradually shifted their clothes until her wet lips rested atop his throbbing member. They were assisted all the while as Pacifica manipulated her conversation so as to provide moments where her friends weren’t looking and they could move ever so much, excitement growing as the anticipation burned within them both.

But Mabel reached her limit.

“OMIGOSH WHAT’S THAT?!!!!?” she screamed pointing out the window. With the entire bus looking in that direction, she shifted her hips and quickly sank onto Dippers cock with a breathy sigh.

Pacifica glanced back, and Mabel knew by her toothy grin that her blonde lover was aware of what transpired. As wonderful as it felt to have Dipper inside her, that might’ve been a bad idea.

“Oh, Mabes! I missed it! What did you see?!” Pacifica cried, holding her cheeks in fake shock.

Mabel’s faced twitched a bit, both in frustration at the obvious teasing Pacifica was doing by bringing everyone’s attention back to her and also how Dipper gripped her hips and wiggled a bit, clearly having trouble holding back himself.

“Oh, just thought I saw a unicorn or whatever! Y’know, Mabel being Mabel! Just regular-” Dipper twitched inside her, sending a shock of pleasure up her spine, “-ngh!-old Mabel!”

Mabel blessed the ennui of the average high school student as the rest of the bus quickly forgot the incident ever happened. For their part Dipper and Mabel were stuck in lustful agony, reluctant to move for fear of suspicion. All their effort was spent on trying to appear normal; just a sister sitting on her brothers lap so their close friend had room to sit.

Mabel quickly learned to use every stop at a red light as an opportunity to rock her hips, the uncaring driver so judicious in his use of the brakes that no one would notice her movement masked with the whiplash. Pacifica had also surreptitiously wiggled her way back, leaning lightly against them to feel their movement and providing sneaky swipes of a finger on Mabels leg to indicate when no one was looking so she could chance another roll against their shared boyfriend.

Those chances came more and more often as the bus gradually emptied out. It made things both better and worse, each second of pleasure followed by a minute of holding back. By the time they approached Pacifica’s stop, they both had become extremely interested in stuff outside the window, heat coursing over their faces as they idled just before the moment of sweet release.

Hers was the second-to-last, the Pines’ stop the final. As the bus rocked to another rough stop, Mabel whimpered as she felt Dipper pull out then push in just enough to keep her balancing on the edge of her now desperately needed orgasm. Pacifica stood up and headed to the exit with her friends leading the way. Just before they exited, she spoke loudly.

“Oh wait! Check this out!”

Snapping her fingers, there was an immediate sound of screaming rockets from outside as servants shot off fireworks. The driver and her friends mesmerized, Pacifica flashed another grin towards the twins. Mabel understood, but Dipper beat her to the punch, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her, and slamming her down on his dick in one last movement to give them what they all wanted.

Mabel clamped a hand to her mouth to cover the scream of pleasure as she came, her legs shivering around Dippers while he filled her up. She managed to squint an eye open and catch Pacifica’s maniacal, red-faced grin as she watched her toys cum together.

The fireworks went on another minute, offering time for all three to calm down. After her friends congratulated her on what was about to be “the best sleepover ever,” Pacifica cast one last smirk at Dipper and Mabel.

“Thanks, Dip! Mabes! I’ll let you pay me back for the honor of sharing a seat later!” And so she walked off, the bus pulling away soon after.

Mabel slid off Dippers lap, his softening cock falling out of her along with a small trickle of cum. She took a deep breath, then squeezed Dippers leg and turned to look him in the eye. He nodded. Their queen wanted them to pay her back and there was a lot to pay back.


End file.
